


Hand-made Necklaces

by screamingarrows



Series: The Hero Never Wins [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although Stiles is very very brief, Gen, and hopefully sadness, contains strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingarrows/pseuds/screamingarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall; we never quite thought we could lose it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Isaac glances at his reflection in the glass door. He touches at his jaw, where the skin is still rough and scarred. His eye twitches at the sharp stab of pain coming from the still-sensitive skin. He doesn't know why he's not yet healed, but with Stiles still missing and between Lydia's and the Sheriff's funerals, there just hasn't been much time to figure it out.

With a heavy sigh, Isaac pulls the door open and toes his shoes off before walking through the house. Melissa isn't home, won't be home for another few hours. Isaac rolls his shoulders, trying to ease the tension that has settled like a rock in his muscles.

It wasn't just the threat of attack that made Isaac so uneasy, since Camden died Isaac's life had always had that constant veil of temporary peace, but it was the fact that Scott wasn't here with him. Being near his Alpha made Isaac feel stronger, safer; but Scott was away at Kira's to keep guard and Isaac was to be the guard dog at home.

Scott trusted him with this. Trusted him with his _mom_.

Isaac starts toward the kitchen but freezes a few steps into the hall. There was another heartbeat in the house. It echoed his own and Isaac tilted his head to sniff the air. Nothing smelled wrong and Isaac takes cautious steps toward the beating. His socked feet slip silently along the wood floors and he glances into the living room.

The Nogitsune has his back to Isaac, it appears to be completely unaware that Isaac is even there. It doesn't take Stiles' eyes off the DVD stand.

Between one blink and the next Isaac's eyes change from blue to gold. He snaps his teeth and a low growl starts in his throat. The Nogitsune turns slowly and smiles. That's all the antagonization Isaac needs before he's charging at it. He pushes the Nogitsune against the wall, his forearm presses up against Stiles' neck. He can feel the delicate skin underneath him as the Nogitsune shifts, stretching Stiles' neck longer.

Isaac bares his teeth and the Nogitsune chuckles, Isaac can feel the vibrations through his forearm. The Nogitsune bites Stiles' bottom lip in attempt to keep a grin off its face and Isaac wants to shake it until it rolls right out of Stiles' head.

The Nogitsune raises Stiles' arms and Isaac snarls out, "I'll kill you." The Nogitsune pauses and something flickers in Stiles' brown eyes.

"You know," the Nogitsune says slowly. It takes in the room, let's it's gaze linger on something over Isaac's left shoulder before speaking again. "He felt such relief when he saw you walk in."

Isaac's face falls a little in confusion. The Nogitsune raises Stiles' arms again and presses against Isaac's chest. "Do you mind?" It asks casually and Isaac's anger is back full force. This has Stiles' lips twitching again and the Nogitsune breathes out heavily through Stiles' nose and the noise sounded amused.

"He's not even worried right now. I think this is the first time in his entire life that he hadn't been worried about something," the Nogitsune says. It pauses and narrows its eyes in thought before nodding as if checking Stiles' memories. Maybe it was, Isaac doesn't know. Doesn't think he even wants to know. He just wants the Nogitsune out, he wants the killings to stop.

The Nogitsune is looking expectantly at Isaac and he isn't sure if he'll ever get the feeling of those watching eyes off of his skin.

"Do you want to know _why_?" The Nogitsune presses.

"Not really," Isaac forces out. The Nogitsune closes its eyes and laughs. Isaac can smell its breath and wonders if it’s even thought about brushing Stiles' teeth since possessing him.

"He thinks," it pauses and Isaac wishes it would stop the dramatics, "that you," another pause and Isaac grits his teeth, "are the _only_ one who can stop me."

Isaac's body tenses and confusion wraps instead tight around him. Why would Stiles think that, he wonders. Why not Scott, why me? His thoughts are abruptly cut off when the Nogitsune pushes against his chest. The sudden force knocks Isaac back; he stumbles and trips over the coffee table. He falls on it and it splinters under the sudden weight and he collapses to the floor.

The Nogitsune kneels down, putting one knee on Isaac's chest. Isaac squirms but the Nogitsune is stronger than he gave it credit and it's easily pinning Isaac down.

"He thinks you _hate_ him. He thinks you are the only one in the godforsaken town that will be able to kill him, to stop _me_." Isaac grabs one leg of the coffee table and swings it up. It catches the Nogitsune off guard and Isaac is able roll over and up onto his feet.

The Nogitsune rubs the side of Stiles' head and blinks at the stain of red and flicked its gaze to Isaac. The humor is gone now, and in its place is cold anger. Without any warning, the Nogitsune lunges. With Stiles' shoulder, it rams into Isaac, shoving him across the living room with the strength of a linebacker. Isaac's feet slid easily across the floor and he stumbled again, knocking over a floor lamp. The bulb shatters; Isaac crouches, centers himself, and roars. The Nogitsune twitches Stiles' lips, baring Stiles' teeth in disgust.

"But that's not true, is it? _Is it_!" The Nogitsune screams at him. Isaac's heart is pounding and he hopes- prays- Melissa doesn't get off early. The Nogitsune attacks again but Isaac is ready this time. He deflects and the Nogitsune goes careening into the TV. Stiles' arm is cut and long lines of blood drip out.

The smell is poisonous; it clogs Isaac's throat and makes his eyes water. The Nogitsune stands and lets Stiles' arms hang at his sides, uncaring of the mess it's making.

"I know the truth Isaac. Why don't you tell Stiles the truth, hmm?" The Nogitsune twitches and licks it's lips, pink tongue flicking across chapped lips rapidly. Isaac shakes his head minutely before he realizes what he's doing and the Nogitsune growls.

" _Tell him. Tell him you don't hate him_!" The Nogitsune stalks forward and pins Isaac against the wall, painting him in Stiles' blood. Fear grips Isaac and the Nogitsune must smell it because it breathes in deeply and hums.

"Look into his eyes, Isaac, and tell him."

Isaac bites down on his lip in defiance.

"You're jealous, aren't you Isaac," the Nogitsune says condescendingly. It grabs Isaac's jaw, digging Stiles' long fingers into his cheek, and forces him to look into Stiles' eyes. "Jealous because after _his_ mommy died, he got another one, didn't he Isaac? He had a loving daddy who offered to _take his place_ and a brother who is willing to die for him."

The Nogitsune pauses as Isaac swallows thickly. Shame and anger rise in his body and he blinks his gaze away.

"Who was willing to die for you?" It's whispered words hang in the air. Isaac shoves at the Nogitsune, anger lighting his body on fire. Stiles' body crashed into the couch and flips over the back. Isaac jumps after it and pins it to the floor. He tries to grip Stiles' hands but the Nogitsune flails them around.

Muscle memory, Isaac thinks. Regardless Isaac can't grab onto Stiles' thin wrists. The Nogitsune swings and lands a solid hit to Isaac's jaw. Pain races through his body and his balance is thrown. The Nogitsune takes this advantage and bucks Stiles' hips. Isaac tilts off and lands hard on his knees but he doesn't have time to register this new pain before the Nogitsune is careening into his side.

It squirms it's way on top of him again. Wrapping Stiles' legs around Isaac's, it grabs his wrists and pins him to the floor, making it nearly impossible for Isaac to break away. Stiles' eyes are dark, the pupil is blown, nearly edging the warm brown away completely. It hisses and for a moment Isaac swears he sees Stiles' mouth flicker full of razor-sharp teeth. With no way to get out, Isaac tries to curl into a ball; the sudden change in movement caught the Nogitsune off guard and Isaac was able to grip Stiles' waist between his knees and roll so he was on top again.

He puts his hands on Stiles' neck and holds it. A roar works it's way out of his lungs and he snaps his teeth as he finishes. The Nogitsune smiles challengingly and Isaac pulls it up by Stiles' neck before slamming Stiles' head back down against the floor.

"Stop grinning about everything," Isaac growls. He tightens his grip with each word but the Nogitsune doesn't look worried.

"Why should I? I'm _ecstatic_ , Isaac. This is the most fun I've had in a long time." It strains it's neck and raises as far as Isaac will allow it before whispering, "you're the only one who fights back."

Isaac squeezes in retaliation. He counts the seconds until the Nogitsune goes limp in his hands. When it does, Isaac jumps back like he'd been burnt. He can easily see the shallow rise and fall of Stiles chest. Stiles’ neck is already starting to bruise, the dark purple blooming on his neck while Isaac watches. Unconsciously, Isaac reaches up and touches his own neck; he’s sure he’s got his own match bruise. He wonders if this will heal as he turns and heads toward the kitchen to call Melissa, to call Scott. He makes it around the couch before he hears the Nogitsune shift behind him. Isaac starts to turn but freezes when Stiles' hands close around his throat from behind him.

"Never trust a fox," the Nogitsune says breathlessly in his ear. Stiles' cold fingers tighten around his neck and panic ignites in Isaac's chest. Melissa would be coming home soon, unprotected. He can't let that happen!

He twists, tries to reach around and grab onto the Nogitsune around his back . The Nogitsune hushes him like he was a small bird and shifts, making its grip firm. It rubs Stiles' thumb against Isaac's cheek in a mockery of soothing. Isaac twists again but the Nogitsune follows his movements. Isaac stops for a moment and when he can feel the Nogitsune tense against his back, he knows what's coming.

His heart is racing when his eyes find a framed picture on the only bookshelf that's remained standing. Scott is in the center, a lit birthday cake is in front of him. Stiles is on his right and his mom has her arms wrapped around both of them in a hug. Isaac imagines the sheriff was the one who took the picture. All three have their mouths wide, caught mid-laugh. Tears burn the back of Isaac's eyes and a knot forms in his throat as the Nogitsune pulls on his neck and twists.

The Nogitsune lets Isaac fall to a heap on the ground and a tear leaks out of Isaac's eye and rolls down his nose.

_Scott trusted him._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An empire falls in just one day, you close your eyes and the glory fades.

It’s dark when Melissa gets home, the streetlight in front of the house casts a dull yellow light on her yard. The bedroom light is on in the upstairs window, Isaac’s room; Melissa’s eyes flicker to it and then to the dark parts of the yard the streetlight doesn’t reach. Nothing’s there, nothing she can see anyway. Scott’s motorbike isn’t parked on the street, but that shouldn’t worry her as much as it does. She knows Scott’s out with a girl- Kim? Karen? Kira?- to make sure she’s safe. She wonders if this girl is Scott’s new Allison.

Melissa pops open her door and casts another quick look around before getting out. Her heart is racing and she tries to control the irrational fear lacing her body as she holds the keys like daggers in her fist. Isaac’s home, she’s safe.

She makes it to the door and slips the key in the lock. It slides open smoothly and Melissa steps in, glances out behind her, then locks it. She leans up against it and exhales, the anxiety and loss of the past few weeks have been hard on her. They just can’t catch a break.

When she opens her eyes she half expects to see Isaac coming down the steps; his lanky body has become familiar to see just as much as Stiles’ had been. Her eyes dart to the top of the stairs but he isn’t there. She bites her lip, torn between getting dinner started and going to check on him.

He has a lot of pressure placed on him at the moment, and he’s failing three classes. The last time she had addressed him about it he avoided her for two days.

Melissa sighs and slips out of her shoes, deciding against talking to him about it. She’ll let him come to her.

Her scrubs make a soft swishing sound as she walks down the hall. The noise sounds louder than it should and makes her tense. She slows to a stop when she gets to the little wooden shelf on her wall. On it is her mountain ash security system; a mason jar filled with dark, hypnotic ash. Her fingers hover over it for a moments decision before she grabs it. The weight is calming and she turns it in her hand, letting the ash fall to one side or the other as it settles.

When she looks up, a gasp leaves her mouth. Stiles is standing in the hall, four feet in front of her. His eyes are sunken in, dark rings make his skin look pallid, and a purple bruise stands out strikingly on his neck. Her first instinct is to go to him, but the air is charged with tension and there’s a predatory gleam in his eyes that keeps her rooted in place.

Melissa’s heart is thundering in her chest, the jar of Mountain Ash is cold in her hands. Her palms are sweaty and she adjusts her fingers on the glass. She wants to toss it to the door but she doesn’t want to trap Isaac inside with this.

Speaking of Isaac, shouldn’t he hear her heart racing? Unless, unless he’s not home yet- Melissa hopes not. She hopes he’s far away from the house, preferably with Scott, watching each other’s backs and being  _safe_.

"Isaac?" She calls out. The Nogitsune leans against the door and tilts it’s head with a small smirk.

"I’m afraid Isaac won’t be here to save you," the Nogitsune says smugly. A shiver races down her spine at hearing Stiles’ voice come out so cold.

"Good," she says and tosses the jar behind her. It shatters against the doorframe and the dark ash elongates into a barrier on the floor. The Nogitsune straightens, it pulls Stiles’ lips up in a snarl and a frustrated yell rips itself from Stiles’ throat.

"What did you do?" It growls and Melissa takes half a step back.

"I’m not letting you out of here." Melissa is proud of how steady her voice sounds.

"Neither are you," it grounds out through clenched teeth. Melissa’s breath comes shakily and she bites her lip. She knows reinforcements can’t help her now. If Isaac were to come home he wouldn’t be able to get her, but she didn’t care. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it kept this monster away from her boys. They could burn the house to the ground for all she cared.

"You won’t be able to hurt them anymore," her eyes flicker up and the Nogitsune has gotten closer- a feral smile pulls at Stiles’ chapped lips, splitting them. Thin lines of blood rush to the surface and the Nogitsune licks at them jerkily.

"If you had to choose," it says slowly. Its voice is cracking and rough; Melissa is willing to assume it does a lot of yelling and not enough hydrating. "Who would you pick?"

Melissa narrows her eyes. The Nogitsune stops right in front of her and cocks its head.

"What?" She asks. She doesn’t want to play its games but she has to know what its talking about.

"You,  _Ms. McCall_ ,” her name came out mockingly and the hatred in its voice hit her like a physical blow, “are the  _mommy_  of this pack. Dear little mommy,” it tisks. “If you had to choose, which little one would you save?”

"Scott," the name falls from her lips in a whisper immediately and tears well in her eyes. She has three sons, but Scott’s safety is the most important thing. The Nogitsune’s grin widens and he shivers.

"Oh I wish Isaac had been able to hear that!" It says happily. It leans in and Melissa takes a step back. Her movement knocks the smile off its face; it reaches for her, lightning fast, and grabs her arm with a blank look.

"Let me go," she says softly. Tears are running down her cheeks and her eyes lock on to Stiles’ fingers around her wrist. She remembers when he was little, still so small, lost and alone after his mothers funeral. He ran away that night. The town looked high and low for him and no one found him. The Sheriff was distraught, he’d just lost his wife and then his son goes missing…

She found Stiles hiding in her closet.

He said- he had said he was going to stay there and make sure she was okay. It had taken several hours of promising that she’d be okay, that she was fine, before he was calm enough to go back home.

She wishes more than anything she could just go upstairs and find the real Stiles hiding in her closet.

"I’m afraid I can’t do that," the Nogitsune says with mock pity. Melissa gives her wrist a halfhearted pull but she knows she isn’t getting out of this house alive. She just hopes that Scott will be safe, that Isaac will be safe, that they’ll manage to bring Stiles back and everyone will be okay.

The Nogitsune cups her cheek in one of Stiles’ large hands and wipes away the moisture under her eyes.

"You want to know something?" The Nogitsune asks, it’s voice is soft and low. Melissa almost thinks it’s actually Stiles. She refuses to look away from her trapped wrist.

"He loves you. He’s furious I’m even touching you right now." Her heart beats unevenly and she closes her eyes.

"The memories he has of you were locked up just as tight as the memories he has of his own mom." Melissa swallows heavily as she remembers drugging Stiles into sleep; lidded eyes, heavy head hitting the pillow,  _thanks mom_.  

"Do you want to know what the best part is?" It whispers to her. She opens her eyes and sees it grinning again. Instantly she knows she doesn’t want to hear what’s about to come from its mouth. It bites Stiles’ lip but the corners still twitch up into a smile. "He doesn’t blame you for choosing Scott," the Nogitsune giggles and then purses Stiles’ lips, attempting to school itself into seriousness but it just can’t.

"I have a surprise for you!" It blurts out suddenly and then bites down hard on Stiles’ lip. It pulls Melissa down the hall toward the living room but stops before she can look in. It turns and places a hand over her eyes before continuing to lead her into the room. Dread threatens to suffocate her as the Nogitsune pulls her around.

"Tada!" It says and removes the hand from her eyes. It takes a moment for her to process what she’s seeing.  Her living room is trashed. Nearly every piece of furniture is broken; her eyes roam around the room before settling on a pair of sock-clad feet that were just barely peeking out from around the couch.

“ _No_ ,” she gasps, bringing a hand up to her mouth as more tears threaten to fall. The Nogitsune releases her hand and she moves on shaky legs around the couch. She sees Isaac, his body crumbled and still, one arm angled toward her and the other outstretched toward the kitchen, his eyes are open but completely glazed over. She falls to her knees next to him and wraps one hand around herself while the other reaches for his neck, where a deep dark bruise matching the one on Stiles’ neck sits. She can feel the Nogitsune coming to stand behind her and she can’t even bring herself to care.

"He didn’t even try to run. This kid- this kid had a lot of potential," the Nogitsune says matter-of-factly. "Stayed to protect  _you_ , actually.” Melissa chokes on a sob.  _My hero_ , she had once called him fondly. The Nogitsune rests a hand on her head and plays with her hair.

"I’m really glad you chose Scott," it says, pressing Stiles’ lips tightly together and shrugging. "How awkward would this have been if you’d have chosen Isaac?" It laughs.

"Stop," her voice cracks. The Nogitsune tightens Stiles’ fingers in her hair and pulls her head back.

“ _What_?” It hisses. Melissa grits her teeth, sudden anger flushing her body. Anger at being a victim, anger at being threatened by every bad guy within a ten mile radius, anger that this thing has killed so many people and is using aninnocent boy as a meat suit. Melissa twists, knocks the Nogitsune’s grip off of her, and stands. Her cheeks and chest are flushed red with anger and her trembling fingers are squeezed into fists at her side.

"I said stop. Let Stiles go," she demands through clenched teeth. For a second she wonders if she should bare her teeth like she’d seen Scott and… And Isaac do. Albeit theirs was playfully over the last pancake, but it was still a useful intimidation factor. She shakes that idea away though. She is a human through and through and she’d fight this bad guy like a human.

She tries not to think of how well that turned out for the Sheriff.

The Nogitsune leans back and tilts Stiles’ head like it didn’t understand. “I  _am_ Stiles.”

"No, no you’re not," Melissa says. Her voice has gone thready again but she isn’t backing down. Stiles is taller than her so she has to look up into its eyes, but that just makes her hold her chin that much higher.

The Nogitsune grins. “I am now.”

"Give him back to us."

"What if I told you," the Nogitsune says, glancing around conspiratorially as it leans in. "That I would have to go into Scott if I left Stiles? What would you want then?"

"Stop making me choose between my boys! You’ve already taken one away permanently! Just-just leave them alone," her voice cracks as she finishes and her eyes flicker down to Isaac. Tears well in her eyes again and she wants to just pick him up and hold him close, tell him how much he’s loved and how well he’s done, tell him how good he is.

He was working so hard to get his grades up.

"No, I don’t think I will. Don’t you see how  _fun_  this is?” The Nogitsune makes Stiles’ body bounce on his heels and Melissa feels another sob catch in her chest.

"Stiles, Stiles come on. You can fight this!" She screams and pushes on Stiles’ chest. The Nogitsune takes a step back before sighing heavily.

"Why can’t you people stop with this?" It asks. "Stiles this, Stiles that. It’s exhausting." It sighs again and rolls Stiles’ eyes.

"Because he is ours and we will get him back," she says, advancing on the Nogitsune. She pushes on its chest again and is half surprised that it continues to allow itself to be pushed around. She pushes until it’s back is flush to the wall. It’s awkward, she isn’t used to physical confrontation, but the anger inside her is so raw it makes her feel stronger than she’s ever felt.

"God," she growls out and slaps the Nogitsune. It leaves a red mark on Stiles’ cheek and it smiles toothily. "Give him back!"

The Nogitsune grabs her shoulders and spins her. It pulls her to Stiles’ chest and puts its hands around her neck like a noose. Melissa gasps as it tightens it’s grip, it’s thumb digging into the side of her neck painfully.

"Sti-Stiles," she rasps out. She digs her fingers into Stiles’ arm, leaving red angry lines trailing down the pale skin. "Stiles-Stiles come ba-back."

Nothing happens at first and Melissa thinks it’s a lost cause. The Nogitsune is still tightening on her throat, desperation spurs her to claw at Stiles’ arms harder, and then the pressure is gone.

"Melissa!" Stiles’ voice cracks out and Melissa loosens her fingers. Her nails leave red crescents in his skin and she rubs her fingers over the marks.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles," she murmurs soothingly. Her throat feels raw and sore but relieve churns in her stomach. His hands are shaking and he rests his head against the back of her neck. She starts to turn to comfort him when his fingers tighten on her neck again. The Nogitsune laughs and digs Stiles’ fingers into her neck, nails digging into her soft flesh.

"That," the Nogitsune laughs, "that was a close one."

Melissa closes her eyes as two tears leak out of her eyes. She hopes Scott knows how much she loves him, how strong he is and how strong he has to be now. Melissa barely has time to realize its hands are tightening around her neck before it twists and she’s falling into a heap next to her blond haired hero.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been much longer than the other updates, partially because i'm still not 100% happy with this one. Let me know what you think please!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at screamingarrows.tumblr.com :)


End file.
